


voluntas

by dovelious



Series: fallers [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universes, Angst, F/M, Gen, Rainbow Rocket, Ultra Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovelious/pseuds/dovelious
Summary: Copper, a researcher working for the Berlitz family, has spent most of her life dedicated to studying the effects of different types of energies on people and Pokemon. When Interpol asks her to research Ultra radiation, a new energy discovered in Alola, she happily accepts.The origins of this mysterious energy are dangerous, and Copper realizes it won’t do to research it directly from the source. That’s when she meets them: the Fallers, people who came from other dimensions through wormholes. By studying the effects on them she can get her report done.But the Fallers come from worlds tainted with suffering, and Copper can’t help but get attached to them. Unfortunately, danger follows them wherever they go, and Copper might just end up getting caught in the crossfire...
Relationships: Black/White (Pokemon), OC & OC, Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Platinum Berlitz & Moon (Pokemon), Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Series: fallers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550599
Kudos: 3





	voluntas

The world was bereft.

It was bereft of any sense or meaning, bereft of color or sounds or feelings. Her mind was blank, the only things she could process were the bare surroundings of the town, devoid of color. The town didn't have a name, and neither did she. There was no point, after all: having a sense of self meant having some sort of emotion, and those were useless in this new world. 

She did not remember much from the old world, the one where she could feel. Memories often attached themselves to moments of emotion. She did not need those. It was what their Creator said. Emotions would only end up causing you anguish and suffering. A more systematic, logical approach was needed, one that could ensure nobody would ever feel such unnecessary things again.

But in the process, humankind was rid of other qualities, such as happiness or love or courage. Perhaps if she could feel such things, she would feel… sad. Disappointed. She didn't know why she knew those words, or what they meant. But they slipped off the tongue, like she had knew them before.

Something down deep inside her had known what they meant. That part of her didn't matter. Not anymore. There was no use for the part of her with emotions. 

But then, if that part of her was useless, what part of her did have use? She had no purpose, no reason to keep living other than to live. Even though she could feel no longer, something was itching at her to find something to do. But what was the point of doing something, when there was no purpose to it?

Was the word for this… unsatisfied? Perhaps. There was no point in dwelling on it now.

As soon as she thought this, though, a bright flash interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see an odd, circular void hovering in the distance. People walked by, avoiding it, because they had no motivation to inspect it. It was truly strange, though. Its rings were a color she’d never seen before, and it stood out starkly against the landscape.

She walked forward, scanning the strange void. A thought came into her mind, to walk inside it. It was impulsive, against everything she was supposed to do. Even so, curiosity compelled her feet, bringing her closer towards it. It seemed to vibrate violently, producing enough energy to softly blow her hair around. 

Nobody had cared to look at her, and maybe that was for the best. Besides, she had already made her decision. 

As she stepped into the void, falling as the ground gave out from under her, a single thought passed through her mind.

_ It would be better to disappear here with my purpose than to live a life without one. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Finish something I already started before moving on to a new fic? Never!
> 
> In all seriousness though, I’ll get the Shattered Glass chapter up soon. I’m going through another phase of writing spe stuff so hopefully it’ll get done. I hope for now you enjoy this very short prelude of another project!
> 
> I’ve had these ocs for a while, and for some reason it’s just now I’ve decided to write about them. Again, the first chapter for this will come eventually! I’ve just gotta get it done.
> 
> Well, I hope you all have a good day!


End file.
